


无疑尔

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: “谢谢哥先和我说，要和我做室友。”在镜头前的崔韩率认认真真拉着权顺荣的手，向他说出了这样一段话。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 4





	无疑尔

“谢谢哥先和我说，要和我做室友。”  
在镜头前的崔韩率认认真真拉着权顺荣的手，向他说出了这样一段话。

明明平时唱rap嘴利索得不行，在说这些话的时候总是笨拙得厉害，权顺荣直到抱完了弟弟，坐下来才发现自己都忘了把玩偶放下就急急上去了。

明明就不是很木讷的孩子啊，权顺荣总是会对着隔壁床上戴着耳机的崔韩率这样想着。

当初得知能搬新宿舍的时候，大家都很高兴，热热闹闹讨论着自己要买什么新东西，李知勋这人却煞风景地摊了摊手，“先确定好房间再想这些吧。”

行动力最强的崔胜澈当即找了纸条来抽签，直嚷嚷着：“来来来我们先分上下楼。”

权顺荣慢吞吞拿了离自己最近的纸条，手里的纸条被崔胜澈胡乱捏成一团，小心翼翼地拆开看，里面标了小小一个数字“8”。

“快点快点，分好了楼层我们就分具体房间了！六楼来我这边集合，八楼去找净汉！”崔胜澈找出了经纪人之前给的户型图，又塞给尹净汉一张。

尹净汉不紧不慢数着人头：“韩率、俊辉、胜宽、李灿、明浩还有顺荣。”之后几个人都商量着用石头剪刀布解决剩下的问题，权顺荣却突兀冒了一句：“我能和韩率一起住吗？”

这句话没通过权顺荣的脑子，他的嘴就直接行动了，他后悔得很快，对面的崔韩率虽然不像其他几个人都摩拳擦掌想要单间，但自己这个提问甚至是要求都太过唐突了。

尹净汉皱着眉小心地说：“你问过韩……”“哇！好啊！那我和顺荣哥当室友吧！”崔韩率笑眯眯地答应下来，权顺荣局促不安地捏着抱枕：“韩率啊，其实你不愿意也没关系的……”

崔韩率露出不可思议的表情：“怎么会！我很期待和哥当室友啊！”尹净汉干脆就将两个人推了出去，“既然是两个人都愿意的事情，就到一边商量去。”

这样两句话，权顺荣和崔韩率成为室友的事情就这样安排下来了。

入住新宿舍的第一天，权顺荣洗漱完回房间，头发上还挂着水，长长的浴巾在地上拖着，客厅中过于陌生的气味让权顺荣不安，有些怀念旧宿舍的味道了，湿气中混杂了很多辣椒粉和泡菜香，不好闻但熟悉。

权顺荣觉得自己的心没了着落，就像是没有被摆得歪七扭八的鞋子塞满的玄关。

房里的崔韩率已经睡熟了，入耳式耳机只有左耳还戴着，右耳的那只弯弯扭扭吊在床边。

权顺荣关掉了房间里最亮的那盏灯，只留了自己的床头灯，将自己的头发擦了半干躺下要睡，隔壁床的崔韩率翻了个身，右耳的耳机随着他的动作卷到身下，硌得他发出几声闷响。

帮他一把吧，权顺荣这么想着，摘掉了崔韩率耳朵上的耳机，崔韩率迷迷糊糊睁开眼：“哥……”“别戴着耳机睡啊……”权顺荣哄着崔韩率翻一翻身，把耳机从他身下抽出，崔韩率哼哼着：“谢谢哥……”

崔韩率重新缩起了身子，深深的眼窝盛了浅浅的光，均匀的呼吸声像风走过，权顺荣的心乘着这阵风降落。

果然选择这个室友是对的，权顺荣伸手关掉了房间里的最后一盏灯。

权顺荣觉得自己和崔韩率就像是两个世界的人，像是虎头T恤和彩虹卫衣一样难以兼容，但他总是心存侥幸想要撬开小男孩奇妙世界的一角。

他用自己热腾腾的身子拱进弟弟的臂弯，崔韩率还在划着手机，“哥很冷吗？”“嗯，有点冷。”权顺荣回话是慢慢的，崔韩率一听完就要掀开被子去帮他开暖气。

权顺荣勾着崔韩率的腰不让他走，吱呀乱叫起来：“啊！你不要乱动！我好不容易才暖和一点！”“哥明明身子很热，怎么还很怕冷。”崔韩率只能又缩回来，帮着权顺荣掖好他身后的被子。

他悄悄往上看，崔韩率的表情没什么变化，还是自顾自划手机。

两个男孩子挤在一张床上，热度升得很快，困劲也来得很快，权顺荣睡去的最后一个瞬间想着，好像再多看到一些其他表情，关于韩率的。

睡梦中的权顺荣觉得自己被压得喘不过气，哼哧使劲吐气着醒过来，他的肩膀都被崔韩率的手臂包着缩起，也难怪自己会觉得不舒服。

他小心推开了崔韩率的手，总算能痛快吸气吐气，他托着自己的下巴看弟弟，现在的情况下只是亲一亲，应该也没什么关系吧。

权顺荣是这样想的，所以也这样做了，在凝神屏气后，贴上了小孩的嘴唇。静默又漫长的七秒钟后，权顺荣得寸进尺地挑开崔韩率的嘴唇。

身子下的小孩总算有了反应，睁开眼的一瞬间有明显的惊恐，但手臂却飞快追上来，搂住了权顺荣的脖子，用低沉的声音粘稠地喊着哥哥。

“韩率，都知道吗？”权顺荣就这样贴着崔韩率的嘴唇说话，小孩是沉默却聪明的，表达的方式很粗糙，感知到的爱却很细致。

崔韩率说话很慢却没有任何迟疑：“怎么能不知道。”小孩虽然在韩国长大，骨子里还是有西方那股子彪悍的劲，权顺荣的裤子已经被扒拉开了，内裤边缘也正在被崔韩率的食指勾住，

小孩的身子和权顺荣看到的一样柔韧，薄薄一层肌肉会让他绷紧身体的时候显得格外漂亮，他一抬屁股，权顺荣就把他的衣服全部丢到了床下。

“自己来吗？还是我来？”权顺荣把润滑液握在手里有些为难，他不知道该如何做，崔韩率大抵也是生涩的，小孩红着脸将他的手合拢只留下一根食指，又带着他的手到身后去，“哥，你试试吧。”

权顺荣总算是撬开了崔韩率的奇妙世界，崔韩率的表情变化得多，声音也一下一下吃痛拔高，他的身体早就硬得发疼了，还是耐着性子在给崔韩率适应的时间。

“哥……我可以了……”崔韩率的脸已经红了个透，绷着自己的腰去抬起屁股，一双腿也缠上了权顺荣的腰，权顺荣握着自己的东西顶在那处门口，硬是拿出了当哥哥的气势：“稍微忍忍，很快会舒服的。”

在反复却愉悦的抽插中，崔韩率的声音从吃痛的喘息逐渐转变为了饱含情欲的呻吟，权顺荣像个傻小子一般猛干着，小孩脸上的表情变了一圈又一圈，嘴里叫声却一直是含糊不清的。

“韩率什么都不说的话，我是不知道的。”权顺荣性子野，撬开了一处墙角就想再掀开一扇墙皮，顶弄得很使劲，“说出来吧。”

“哥，顺荣哥，好好和我做爱吧……”崔韩率鲜少地饱含着泪水说话，眼眶红了透，权顺荣舔着他凸起的喉结，手也从掰着小孩的肩膀改而掐着他的乳尖。

不经人事的崔韩率尖叫起来，张嘴就咬住权顺荣的肩膀，权顺荣骤然停住下身的动作，等到他崔韩率松开了嘴，摸了摸自己的肩膀：“是喜欢的意思吗？”

崔韩率没答话，只是又将自己的嘴唇送了上去。

两个人汗津津倒在床上，床单已经被弄脏了，枕套也歪了，但两个人就是不乐意动，连避孕套都没有摘掉。

“是喜欢的意思吗？”权顺荣还是被崔韩率抱在怀里，少年人的胸口贴着他软软的脸蛋，崔韩率哑着嗓子，“是。”

“为什么？”权顺荣有些穷追不舍，崔韩率这时候犹豫了，结结巴巴冒了几个字节，最后吐出一句：“我不知道。”权顺荣毛茸茸的脑袋摇了摇，“算了，不重要。”随即探头去吻崔韩率，那张笨拙的嘴比起说话更适合用来接吻。

想一百个理由来确认相爱，不如一个吻来得更快。


End file.
